Washington and a Park
by All4truLove
Summary: One-parter...Set during the time when Rory is in Washington. She kisses Jess at Sookie's wedding and runs...but this is what happens after. I am really bad at summarys.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls...I do on the other hand own Milo and trust me...ok so I don't own Milo all I do own is this computer which really belongs to my parents.

A/N: This is just going to be a one-parter. I was going to make it longer but decide against it. Please R/R...make it constructive...not mean.

Rory was in Washington listening to the 'government official' who was currently speaking at this morning's breakfast. But she was thinking about Jess and how much she wanted to see him and kiss him. Sure she was with Dean but that was over a long time ago. She had fallen out of love with him, she just was too scared to admit it. Kissing Jess at Sookie's wedding gave her the greatest feeling in the world. She knew she wanted to be with Jess,but she still wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her. Then there was the fact that she had to break up with Dean before anything else happened.

"Rory...Rory?" Paris practically screamed at Rory so she would 'awaken' from her trance.

"Huh..oh hey Paris, is breakfast over already...seems like it just started"

"That is probably because you have been in Rory Lan for the past hour"

"Oh Paris I'm sorry I was just lost in thoughts"

"Hey Paris"

"Hello Jamie"

"Rory"

"Hi Jamie"

"So Paris what did you think of the speaker, she had some pretty good points don't you think"

"I guess but some of her information was a little off"

"Paris I'm going to go...see you back at the dorm"

"Wait Rory...excuse us Jamie"

"Sure"

"Rory where are you going you can't leavce me alone with him"

"Why not...he likes you...you like him, I would be like a third wheel"

"You really think he likes me"

"Yes Paris I really think he likes you"

"Ok..well I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

Rory went off to their dorm to think. She was going to call Dean and end it once and for all. How would her mother feel..Oh no Lorelai, what would she do if she found out she broke up with Dean to be with Jess. This could not go good...but it was something she had to do. Once Rory got to her dorm she called Dean at his grandmother's house.

"Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Rory?...is that you"

"Yeah, hi Dean"

"Hey I was going to call you tonight"

"Oh well I need to tell you something...and it can't wait until tonight"

"Ok" He said a little weary of what she might have to say.

"I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding...well actually before but that doesn't matter"

"You did what?"

"I kissed Jess"

"Did you slip or something and his lips broke your fall"

"No I was talking to my dad and his cell phone rang so he went to answer it and then I turned around and Jess was standing right there. I asked what he was doing back and he said he moved back and before I knew it I had kissed him"

"So are you telling me this so you won't feel guilty"

"No I am telling you this so then you will know the reason why I think we should break up"

"Wait...break up?"

"Yes break up...we've been drifting apart lately...and I've realized I don't love you the way I used to anymore"

"Are you going to be with him now?"

"Maybe I don't know I haven't really talked to him yet...I kinda ran after I kissed him"

"You seem to have a tendency to do that" He said icly

"Yeah I do...but this time I didn't have a choice...the wedding was about to start"

"Oh..well goodbye Rory"

"Bye Dean"

After getting off the phone with Dean Rory decided she was going to take a walk. She walked around the park aimlessly until she went back to the place where she was staying(couldn't come up with a good name to call the place). She walked into her dorm without going unnoticed by Paris.

"I have a date"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I have a date...Jamie asked me out"

"Paris I'm so happy for you" Rory said not the least bit enthused

"Oh yeah you sound it"

"I'm sorry Paris, I just broke up with Dean because I want to be with someone else, but I am not sure how the other person feels"

"The other person being Jess?"

"Yes..how did you know?"

"Because that night he came over it was obvious you like him and vice versa"

"I'm that obvious?"

"Yeah...you kinda are"

"Oh well thanks for telling me and have fun on your date"

"Thanks"

Luke's apartment---Star's Hollow

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Uncle Luke?"

"Don't give me that bull shit...you ask to move back here and tell me you're going to help out but here you sit reading a book"

"I'm not exactly reading" Jess murmured under his breath, but Luke heard him

"Then please explain to me what you are doing is called"

"No I mean I'm reading I just can't concentrate"

"And why is that"

"Cause everytime I think I am getting into the book an image of me and Rory kissing pops into my head...wiat that was not supposed to come out"

"Oh no you are not backing out of this one mister...what do you mean by you and Rory kissing?"

"I mean when Rory saw me at Sookie's wedding she kissed me"

"Ahh so that's why she broke it off with Dean"

"Huh?"

"Lorelai came in here ranting about how Rory broke up with Dean over something happening at Sookie's wedding"

"She borke up with Dean...for me" Jess said getting up and heading towards the door

"That seems to be the concensus...hey where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go take care of something"

"Ok...here take some money...don't want you to starve"

"Thanks uncle Luke"

"No problem kid"

Rory didn't get any sleep that night, images of her kissing Jess were flashing through her head. So she got up and opened the shoe box full of letters, some finished, some not, some not even started. But one thing they all had in common was, they were all written to Jess. Not a one was written to Lane, Lorelai, or Dean. They were all to Jess and now that she was rid of Dean, she could send them. The next morning started out as all the rest, go to breakfast, mingle with the other students, go to a conference, then go do as you please. Rory decided she would go back to the park. So she did and that's when she saw him. Sitting on a park bench reading _Oliver Twist_.

"Hey Dodger" At the sound of her voice Jess turned around slowly to the the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hey..I heard about the breakup"

"It's already over town"

"No your mom told Luke who in turn told me"

"Oh...so what are you doing here?"

"Well you forgot to say goodbye" He said a smile playing across his lips, as he remembered last week when she had said the same thing to him.

That was all he had to say to make Rory grab him and give him one of the most loving kisses either one of them had experienced. It didn't matter who was watching because to them they were the only ones in the world at that moment.

THE END

A/N: Did it completely suck...or was it really good...Review please.


End file.
